Bakura Tries To Get Into Ryou's Pants
by MelodyxRage
Summary: Well, dont you see the name? What could possibly go wrong!


Bakura Tries to Get In Ryou's Pants.

The final bell rang for the day, and Bakura trudged out of the classroom and to the main doors where cute little Ryou was waiting for him. Noticing the annoyance on his older brothers face he frowned.

"What's wrong 'Kura? Usually your smiling 'cause you kicked the crap out of someone, or something like that." Ryou smiled half-heartedly, attempting to cheer the older man up. His response was a low growl and a sneer.  
>~3~<br>The two approached home and Bakura still hadn't said anything. As normal as it was for him to be upset, he would always talk to Ryou about it. He was the one thing in the world Bakura didn't want to kill. Thats why the younger boy looked hurt as his brother disappeared up the stairs and slammed the door to his room shut.

With a sigh, Ryou walked into the kitchen to begin working on dinner. His brother would be especially grumpy if he got hungry. He heated up a kettle with water on the stove for tea, and pulled two decent sized steaks out of the fridge. He started one of them in a pan on the stove and looked out the window with a sigh. Several minutes passed, then twenty, and the little whittete was beginning to get worried. Bakura always came down stairs once he smelled meat. And sweet little Ryou had been cooking his extra rare. He knew Bakura loved when the blood dripped down his chin.

Getting upset that his dinner was going unnoticed, he pulled the steaks off the stove, turned all the burners off and stomped up the stairs to see what was wrong. He opened the door to the older boys bedroom and was shocked to see it empty.

"'Kura?" he called out, knocking on the bathroom door. Empty as well, it seemed.

"R-Ryou?" the stammer came from the younger boys bedroom, which made him question why the hell he was snooping around his stuff!

"What the hell are you doing in my room! You no good little-" the kid was cut short at the sight before him. It was a matter of three seconds before Ryou fell to the ground in absolute hystarics. While true that both brothers were fairly nice figured, Bakura stood half a foot taller and was bigger, tougher and more muscular.

Still he had attempted to slip into his younger siblings jeans. Now mind you, Ryou only wears skinny jeans- he loved how they made him look and how they drew attention to his rear. Bakura always wore loose fitting clothes, as to be comfortable and hide the things he stole every now and again.

Seeing the older white haired man in a tangled mess on the floor, stuck in a pair of jeans and thrashing about in odd angles to attempt to get them off was one of the funniest things Ryou had ever seen in his entire life. Upon entering, he had startled Bakura to flop off the bed, landing with a grunt and still struggling to get the restricting pants off.

The littler boy knelt down beside his frowning brother and pulled the pants off. Bakura snarled at him, despite the growing blush on his face and scolded him.

"Why the fuck are your pants so tight anyway? And why did you come in here on me anyway? Dont you know thats, well, rude?"

Ryou giggled and hugged the blushing man to him. "Look whos talking, and you're in my room silly. My pants arent _that_ tight on me, they weren't meant for you. And why didn't you call me up to help? Are you that stubborn?"

He snarled again and looked down, trying to hide the flush that deepend on his chalky white skin. "Yes, I am that stubborn. You didn't need to see that."

The younger boy nuzzled his face into Bakuras hair and chuckled. "What was that all about anyway?" Ryou couldn't help thinking his brother was being adorable~

"Well, everyone at school wears jeans like that. I wanted to... to be like them..."

That confession had caused Ryou to have a laughing fit again, much to Bakura's disdain. He stopped only when the other threated him.

"You know what Bakura? Lets go shopping, and we'll get you some jeans like mine. Only bigger." The older boy nodded and picked the younger one up, kissing his forehead and smirking. Off the two went to the mall, Ryou teasing all the way about the silly positions he had found his brother in.  
>~3~<p>

**Now wasn't that cute? I think so~ R&R please!**

**Melody**


End file.
